


Двадцать фактов Момои

by WTF_Spokon_2018



Category: Kuroko no Basuke
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Spokon_2018/pseuds/WTF_Spokon_2018
Summary: Момои Сацуки коллекционирует факты, особенно те, что касаются двух самых важных для неё людей





	Двадцать фактов Момои

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [20 Pieces of Data](https://archiveofourown.org/works/646829) by [half_sleeping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/half_sleeping/pseuds/half_sleeping). 



20 — столько старших школ пригласили Аомине к себе

Пара-тройка человек уже спрашивали у неё, куда она собирается поступать; она раздумывала и медлила с ответом. Остальные тоже выбирали: девчонки старались угадать, куда пойдёт Кисе, кто-то из основного состава прикидывал шансы поступить в Ракузан, и только один Мидорима доверил выбор школы гороскопу Оха Аса, запретив товарищам по команде принимать решение, прежде чем он получит свой идеальный прогноз.

— Ты уже знаешь, куда пойдёшь? — спросила Момои Тецу-куна. Будет просто очень здорово, если они снова окажутся в одной школе, думает она, и воображение мигом рисует дни, что они проведут вместе, рисует красочный школьный роман, который она себе обещала. Она смотрит на Тецу-куна и хлопает ресницами.

— А куда идёт Аомине-кун? — спрашивает он вместо ответа.

Только теперь Момои понимает, что он всё время знал, за кем из них она последует.

18 — столько писем она отправила Тецу-куну, прежде чем опустила руки

Близился конец её работе в баскетбольном клубе Тейко, и Момои ожидала его едва ли не с облегчением: ещё немного, и всё, о чём ей останется беспокоиться — какую старшую школу выберет Аомине-кун и собирается ли он вообще заканчивать образование. Напутственная встреча с новым основным составом команды уже была позади и прошла без неприятных сюрпризов. Только вот одно.

Куроко там не было. Он не пришёл на последние тренировки, не пришёл на прощальную вечеринку, устроенную командой, не пришёл и на встречу. Хотя Мурасакибара, Аомине и Кисе-чан на ней тоже не появились, вот она и подумала, что…

Она искала его и нигде не могла найти, а когда нашла, позвать так и не решилась.

17 — столько дней осталось до начала занятий

До самого конца никто и понятия не имел, что Аомине-кун собирается поступать в Тоо, включая, как Момои серьёзно подозревала, и самого Аомине-куна. Потом её несколько недель изводили страхи — что, если он будет прогуливать учёбу, пропускать тренировки, заполнением документов не озаботится… Здесь, к слову, так и оказалось: с тем, чтобы зарегистрироваться должным образом, её друг волынил как только мог, и в школьных списках его имя долго не появлялось. Когда оно всё же появилось там, Момои ощутила душевный подъём — надо же, ему не наплевать, подумать только! Тем же днём она отыскала его заявку на вступление в баскетбольный клуб: он написал своё имя и класс и засунул листок в её сумку, порядком его смяв и не сказав ей ни слова. Момои даже едва не расплакалась, честно.

Строчку «Цели» он оставил пустой, так что Момои заполнила её сама за них обоих. Она указала там «Победа» и подала обе заявки Имаёши-семпаю, а тот поглядел на неё и усмехнулся.

Что ж, ещё в Тейко она хорошо усвоила, что не всё на свете держится на парнях.

12 — столько остановок нужно проехать от её дома до академии Тоо

Момои часто про себя досадует, что Аомине стал слишком высоким, и она больше не может безопасно дремать у него на плече, когда они едут стоя. Теперь Момои постоянно сползает ему на грудь, а он, похоже, не считает нужным каждый раз её подхватывать.

6 — столько людей уже спросили у неё, не встречаются ли они с Аомине-куном

А могла бы сейчас быть рядом с Тецу, тоскливо думает Момои всякий раз, как слышит такой вопрос. Они бы могли видеться на переменах, вместе добираться домой, вместе перекусывать где-нибудь после школы. Какая-нибудь девчонка из Сейрин может проделывать это всё прямо сейчас.

16 — столько многообещающих игроков поступило в этом году в Тоо после средней школы и ещё не вошло в основной состав

— Думаю, вот как мы сделаем, — решил наконец Имаёши. Он сидел на подоконнике и через окно разглядывал прибывших новичков. — Помните того бомбардира-первогодку, которого мы пока не хотели включать в основу из-за того, что в защите он притормаживает?

— Ага, — кивнул Суса.

— Попрошу тренера его взять, — сказал Имаёши. — Похоже, о защите нам теперь вообще нечасто придётся беспокоиться.

19 — столько тренировок Аомине посетил в этом году. Да, всего-навсего

Поначалу кое-кто из парней недовольно ворчал, что их сексуальная милашка-менеджер, кажется, вовсю отлынивает от своих обязанностей и даже об игроках первого состава не очень-то печётся: не занимается стиркой, не подносит бутылки с водой, даже с тейпированием не помогает.

Не то чтобы Момои не пыталась всё это делать — нет, она пыталась, правда, но в таких вещах она слишком уж привыкла полагаться на Ми-чан и А-чан из Тейко. В отличие от неё, они обе были богинями домоводства и всю подобную работу всегда брали на себя, так что никаких проблем с обслуживанием в Тейко не было. Вот всё, что требуется знать о навыках её подружек-менеджеров.

Всё, что требуется знать о навыках Момои: после того, как она в третий раз попыталась смешать спортивный напиток, Имаёши-сан отправил её заниматься разведкой и анализом, а об остальном попросил не беспокоиться.

Настойчиво так попросил.

Момои только порадовалась. Тренировки без Мидоримы, снова и снова бросающего через весь зал свои трёхочковые, и без стайки хихикающих за дверями поклонниц Кисе казались ей невыносимо пустыми. Проще было с головой погрузиться в анализ, и именно так она и поступила.

15 — его джерси

Список игроков Сейрин — команды, собранной Киёши Теппеем лишь в прошлом году и не имеющей даже тренера, но сумевшей добраться до финала Межшкольных отборочных — цепляет её взгляд совершенно случайно. Она ищет одно-единственное имя и ни минуты не сомневается, что оно там есть. Можно подумать, Тецу-кун вообще когда-нибудь бросит баскетбол. Ну то есть, бросит снова.

Имя дважды ускользает от неё, но на третий раз Момои подчёркивает его и выделяет цветом, напоминает себе взять его на заметку. Тецу-куну не скрыться от неё надолго.

14 — столько лет было Момои, когда она впервые влюбилась

В неё саму тоже регулярно влюбляются: после третьего по счёту любовного письма Момои ничего не остаётся, как уверить незадачливых поклонников, что её сердце принадлежит Аомине-куну. План был прекрасный, но почему-то всё равно не работал до того дня, когда Аомине, выходя с тренировки, на секунду приналёг ей на плечи и перегнулся через неё, разглядывая расписание игр. Тихий треск и звон разлетающихся на куски сердец тонко оттенял звуки ударов и прыжков из баскетбольного зала.

Ей страстно хотелось рассказать им всем о своих чувствах к Тецу-куну, о том, какой он храбрый и мягкий, какой он добрый. Но вместо этого всего у неё был только пыхтящий над её плечом Аомине, который внезапно уставился на застывших в огорчении обожателей Момои и, видимо, догадавшись, каким образом его только что использовали, зло велел ей выбросить из головы эту чудесную стратегию.

13 — столько секунд Тецу-кун может вести мяч, не теряя его

Иногда Момои гадает, перестанет ли Аомине когда-нибудь оттачивать и совершенствовать свои техники, несмотря даже на то, что давно растерял и желание, и цели.

3 — столько бенто Сакурай приготовил для сегодняшнего ленча

Сказать по правде, в баскетбольной команде академии Тоо никто особенно не стремится заводить друзей, но Аомине-кун явно не против немного сблизиться с сокомандником, которого можно использовать в корыстных целях. И хотя интересует его только это, он, как и Момои, наверняка отметил выдающиеся способности Сакурая: тот отлично бьёт трёхочковые и отлично бегает — на последнем уроке физкультуры они сдавали стометровку, и Сакурай влёгкую обставил даже самого Аомине.

10 — столько школ выбыло из соревнований в первый же день отборочных

Момои старалась, как могла, чтобы на этот раз притащить Аомине к началу матча, а не к его середине, но предсказуемо не преуспела. Она сердилась, упрашивала, ныла, даже заплатить ему пообещала — всё без толку.

Когда он увидел результат жеребьёвки команд, то лишь слегка нахмурился: Тецу-кун и Мидорима оказались в одном блоке. Последний наверняка, по своему обыкновению, запасся всей удачей, какой только мог, — и пока что она ему не изменяла.

8 — столько раз ей пришлось оббежать вокруг школы, прежде чем она отыскала Аомине

— Ты придёшь на сегодняшнюю тренировку? — Кисе писал ему о тренировочном матче Кайджо и Сейрин, о счёте, с которым Сейрин их обыграли, и о новом напарнике Тецу-куна, поэтому она не отстанет. — Ты ведь помнишь, что у нас на носу игра, да?.. Тебе нехорошо?..

7 — столько нарядов она примерила, прежде чем пойти повидать Тецу

Аомине лениво слонялся за дверью её комнаты, пока она увлечённо перерывала гардероб. Она собиралась переодеться в школьной раздевалке, но всё не могла решить, что же ей выбрать: форма — не совсем то, что нужно, за три года старшей школы он ещё успеет насмотреться на одетую в форму Момои, потому что она собирается сталкиваться с ним так часто, как только сможет. Но сейчас нужно произвести впечатление. Тецу-кун просто не мог забыть её, а если и смог, она ему напомнит.

— Они идут в бассейн? — проговорила Момои в задумчивости. — Что это вообще за школа, в которой даже нет своего бассейна?

Постойте-ка. Если подумать, в бикини он её ещё абсолютно точно не видел.

4 — столько минут осталось до того, как Тецу-кун наконец повернёт голову в её сторону

Она обняла его прежде, чем успела себя остановить. Он ей позволил, как и всегда.

11 — это его новый номер

— Я обыграю Аомине-куна, — говорит ей Тецу, и в этих его словах она слышит (или только хочет слышать?) другое: — Я не отступлюсь от него. Я всё ещё рядом и не оставлю его в одиночестве. Если ему так нужен равный противник, я им стану.

Тецу-кун всегда находит для неё слова ободрения, его об этом даже не нужно просить.

9 — в этом часу она выходит с тренировки, чтобы ехать домой

— Спасибо, что уделяешь нам столько времени, — растягивая слова, говорит Имаёши-семпай и отставляет чайную чашку. Все нужные видеозаписи аккуратно разложены по содержанию и пронумерованы, лимоны нарезаны и ждут своего часа в холодильнике клубной комнаты. — Я вот всё думаю — а не наведаться ли нам в купальни на выходных, что скажешь?

Момои, тоже успевшая посталкерить Сейрин и отследить их маршрут, понимающе улыбнулась — она уже достаточно влилась в команду Тоо, чтобы ловить на лету намёки капитана, так что сейчас только невинно хлопает ресницами и говорит, что будет рада всё устроить.

5 — столько магазинов они обошли, прежде чем Дай-чан наконец подобрал себе пару идеальных кроссовок

Для тех, кто даже не встречается, они на удивление много времени проводят вместе, сегодняшний шоппинг тому пример. И пусть Момои чувствует себя слегка виноватой из-за того, что всё время так нагружает Аомине своими бесконечными пакетами, но когда он в пятый раз тянет, что такие кроссовки у него уже есть, просто цвет у них другой, ей до безумия хочется чем-нибудь съездить ему по голове.

2 — упёртые парни

— Ох, да грёбаный боже, только не реви, — говорит Аомине, когда брошенный Тецу-куном мяч в четвёртый раз подряд попадает в цель и Момои пытается спрятать лицо за телефоном, которым снимает.

1 — Дай-чан

— Ты веришь в судьбу, Сацуки?

Они не пошли смотреть игру, так что сейчас, когда Кисе и Тецу-кун сражаются за место в финале, просто сидят в кафешке друг напротив друга. Аомине спрашивает, верит ли она в судьбу, и косится на часы. «Да, — думает она и смотрит только на него. — Да, я верю».


End file.
